Charlie Bone and The New Kid
by Child of Hades
Summary: A new student comes to Bloor's and is said to be the most powerful endowed child alive. Which side will she choose?
1. Prologue

A dark, hooded figure slowly made its way to the grounds of Bloor's Academy. The figure climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. The door slowly creaked open and revealed a janitor at the door. The dark figure began to talk.

" Good Evening Mr. Weedon, it's me," the dark figure said.

" Good you're just in time. Mr. Ezekiel is waiting for you upstairs Miss Crystal," the janitor said.

"Thank you," said the figure. It removed its hood, revealing a face of a young pretty women in her 30s. Miss Crystal walked through the entrance and proceeded through the doors of the west wing. She climbed up the stairs until she came to a room at the very top of the wing. The door was brown and chipped. It was an old door. Miss Crystal knocked on the door.

" Whose there?" asked an old, hoarse voice.

" It's me," answered Miss Crystal.

"Come in then," the old voice said. Miss Crystal opened the door which gave a loud creak. Inside the room were 3 men. One of the men was around 18-20 years old. He had coal black eyes and black hair. The other man had gray hair and a look that told everyone that he was in charge. And lastly, the final man was very old. His face was barely a skull. He sat in a rusty old wheelchair. " Did you bring it?" the old man asked.

" Of course I did Mr. Ezekiel," replied Miss Crystal.

" Excellent! Now bring it here," Ezekiel said pointing to the table. Miss Crystal took out something that looked like a mirror and laid it on the table. " Manfred, push me towards the table," commanded Ezekiel. The 20 yrs old man pushed Ezekiel towards the table. Everyone gathered around the table and stared at the mirror in awe. The mirror was made out of pure gold and rubies. The mirror glinted faintly. The amazement was broken by a loud knock on the door. Three women burst into the room. They all looked old and ugly.

" Sorry we're late, Eustacia and Venetia took so long to get ready," one of the women said.

" Shut up Lucretia!" Eustacia and Venetia both shouted.

" Shut your mouths all of you!" Ezekiel and the man with gray hair known as Dr. Bloor shouted. " Miss Crystal has brought it. The Mirror of The Red King! This mirror will show us the strongest endowed child alive! When we find out who he/she is we will give them a full scholarship to our fine academy and get them on our side!" Ezekiel said gleefully.

" Hurry up then!" yelled Manfred who was itching with curiosity. " Alright then. Just pick up the mirror and ask it the question." Ezekiel said. Manfred picked up the mirror and looked at it for a moment, then Manfred asked the mirror " Who is the most powerful endowed child alive?"The mirror's image slowly came to a young girl. The girl had black hair which was tied back to a ponytail by a plain black clip. She wore dark blue sweat pants that had a gray and white stripe on each leg, which were meant for boys, a Derek Jeter Yankee shirt and blue and white basketball shoes. She was sitting on her porch looking out into the starry sky. She had dark brown eyes and an adventurous expression. They could tell from her looks that she was adventurous, brave, wild, energetic and a tomboy.

" So she's the strongest among the endowed children," Ezekiel muttered. Suddenly, the girl's image began to fade. As quick as lightning Ezekiel blurted out " Tell us information on this girl!" The mirror started to form letters until there was a list of information on the girl. The group of adults found out that the young girl's name was Stephanie Torres, and more information like that she lived in NY, she was 12 yrs old, she played the drums, that her father is at war in Iraq and her address. All this information was useful to the adults but there was one more thing that they needed to know. " Who is this girl descended from?" yelled Manfred and Ezekiel at the same time. This time the mirror spoke instead of forming letters.

" The girl is descended from the Red King through her father and Mathonwy from her mother," the mirror boomed in a deep voice. "This is all I can do for you," the mirror said and with that it shattered into a million pieces, becoming lost forever.

The adults all stood there, mouths all wide open in shock. The girl… was descended from the same wizards as the wretched Charlie Bone. That could only mean…

" So that girl is related to us?" Lucretia asked. The, her eyes went wide. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "Her father is Lyell's cousin! We never knew them because they never visit us. They feared us." Lucretia announced. Everyone was shocked.

Finally, Ezekiel said to Dr. Bloor " Call the girl's home and offer her a scholarship." Dr. Bloor hurried out of the room to make the call.

" Now, I have a plan," Ezekiel said. He turned to Miss Crystal smiling evilly. " Miss. Crystal, this plan involves your son Joshua. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this."

" Of course Mr. Ezekiel," Miss. Crystal said with a devious grin. The adults all laughed in triumph. Their laughter was so loud that it could be heard from all the way across town.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Everyone, I've decided to do this chapter over again. I'm not going to write this story in first person. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend, Kamakaze Kheri because today is her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KHERI!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A boy with walnut brown eyes and unruly dark hair stared out of the window of Number Nine Filbert Street.A faint glow illuminated from the boy's right shoulder. A very diminutive moth quietly slumbered harmlessly as her young master thought deeply about the situation in Bloors Academy.

"Charlie," a voice called out gently from behind him. Charlie turned around calmly to see his grandmother Maisie strolling towards him.

Maisie was a kind and cheerful person. She cared a lot about her twelve year old grandson, unlike someone who happened to live in the same house. Charlie has been in many scary situations that had scared the lights out of the poor grandmother.

Maisie put her arm around Charlie and tugged him over to give him one of her breath crushing embraces.

"Charlie?" Maisie asked. Her eyes were full of warmth and joy as she looked down at her grandson. "I've just made some tea and cookies. Would you care to join me eat? It's been an awfully long time since we got the chance to just relax a little." Maisie cast a weary glance up the stairs at where Grandma Bone's room was.

Charlie followed where Maisie was looking and sighed. Grandma Bone was Charlie's other grandmother. Unlike Maisie, she never smiled and nothing made her laugh. She didn't love or care about Charlie in any way.

"Sure Maisie," Charlie replied, trying to wriggle out of Maisie's arms. Maisie planted a big wet kiss on his cheek and began to sail back into the kitchen. Charlie leapt off of the couch and followed Maisie. As he entered the kitchen, an aroma of home baked chocolate chip cookies danced around his nose, making his stomach start to growl hungrily. Maisie put a few cookies on his plate and poured him some tea as Charlie climbed into a chair.

"Thanks Maisie," Charlie said briefly before taking an enormous bite out of his chocolate cookie. Before Charlie could take another bite however, there was a sudden knock on the door.

Maisie looked puzzled. "Now who could that be?" A boisterous bang came from up the stairs and Grandma Bone stomped down the stairs. A mysterious smile played across her thin lips. "It seems that our visitors are here," Grandma Bone said mischievously.

"What visitors?" Maisie demanded. "You've never told us that we were having visitors today." Maisie glared as Grandma Bone merely chuckled.

"Well," she said sinisterly. "You'll find out now." Grandma Bone crept up to the door and turned the knob. Three figures swept into the room. As Charlie began to recognize the figures, he began to pale. They were non other than Charlie's three great aunts Lucretia, Eustacia, and Venetia. They were all wicked and cruel just like their sister, Grandma Bone.

"Hello Yewbeams," Grandma Bone said, waving a bony hand. The Yewbeam aunts all nodded at her and proceeded to take off their coats. For once, they didn't command Charlie to take their coats like they usually did.

Instead Charlie's great aunt Venetia called out, "Eric!" A small, six year old boy stepped into the room. He had dull brown hair that straggled to his shoulders in untidy wisps. He looked sickly and too thin. He walked over to Aunt Venetia, straightening his brown trousers and blue jacket.

"Eric?" Aunt Venetia asked, smiling down sweetly at him. "Would you please put our coats on the coat stand?"

"Yes step-mother," Eric replied as the three great aunts dumped their coats on him.

He obediently hung them up while Aunt Venetia started to speak. "Everyone. We would like you all to meet our long lost relatives from America."

"America?" Charlie called out in bewilderment. He had heard about America but he didn't however live in America. He lived in England. Why would his relatives come from America all the way here to England? Why were the aunts interested in them?

Aunt Venetia's black beady eyes glared at Charlie. "Yes you insolent boy," she snapped. "America. Are you smart enough to know what that is?"

"Yes," Charlie grumbled. "I know what it is."

"Well then," Aunt Venetia continued. "Without further interruption, here are our relatives."

As if on cue, two children stepped into the room. One of them looked as though she were eight years old. She had light brown hair and bright brown eyes. She looked like a cheerful person who liked to smile a lot. She wore a pink coat that fit her exactly and blue faded jeans. She wore sketchers shoes and long dazzling earrings that glittered in the light. Her companion however looked very different from the eight year old girl. The other girl looked about twelve. She wore dark blue sweatpants that had a lighter shade of blue stripes running along the sides and she had a NY Yankees Derek Jeter shirt on. Her hair was black and tied into a ponytail. The girl had very dark brown eyes that looked cold and angry. Her eyes roamed the room until they rested on Charlie. Charlie turned away, shivering at her icy stare.

"This," Aunt Venetia said, taking the eight year old by her arm. "This is Ysabelle." Ysabelle stared at everyone, then gave a sly smile. Great aunt Venetia pushed Ysabelle aside gently. She smiled at Ysabelle and went to face her sister. "And this," Aunt Venetia continued. "This is Stephanie." Venetia lunged at the twelve year old. Stephanie put her arm behind her back and backed away from her aunt. Stephanie would have gotten away if her Aunt Eustacia had not been behind her.

"Oh now, don't be shy," Aunt Eustacia teased, giving Stephanie a little push towards Aunt Venetia. Venetia grabbed Stephanie and pulled her forward.

"Stephanie," Aunt Venetia said, indicating the older girl. Stephanie's expression remained as hard as stone. "Now, why don't you two talk to Eric while we decide what we are going to do," Venetia said as she and her sisters stepped out into the hallway.

Eric plopped down on the nearest couch and invited the two children to sit with him. Ysabelle shuffled forward and sat next to Eric while Stephanie sat on the far end of the couch, away from the two. Eric frowned. "Why don't you sit over with us?" He asked, indicating a spot next to Ysabelle.

Stephanie looked at him. "I prefer being here," she said simply. Eric seemed confused.

He said, "Then we'll just move over-," but Stephanie cut him off.

"Alone," she said. She turned her back on him and Eric shrugged angrily. _Joshua Tilpin will get to her anyway, _Eric thought to himself.

"So," Eric said, looking at Ysabelle. "You'll have a great time with step-mother Venetia. She is very kind."

Charlie almost burst out in laughter as he heard Eric say this. How could anyone possibly think that Aunt Venetia is _nice_? Charlie looked at Stephanie. There was something about her and her sister that the Yewbeams were interested in. _If they're endowed, then it would be bad to let the great aunts influence them, _Charlie thought. _The balance would shift immensely and then… _Charlie trailed off as he watched Stephanie look out the window. He figured that he should at least try and become friends with his relatives. Charlie stood up from the table and walked over to Stephanie.

Stephanie turned towards him slowly. "Yes?" she asked. Charlie sat down next to her and noticed that her expression wasn't as angry as earlier.

"Um, I'm your cousin Charlie Bone," Charlie said offering his hand out to Stephanie. She was hesitant at first but eventually shook it. "So, why did you come here from America?" Charlie asked curiously.

Stephanie looked out the window once more before replying, "I came because I got a full scholarship to a school called Bloors Academy. Aunt Venetia says that it's a very nice school." Charlie had had a feeling that she would be attending Bloors. _So she is endowed, _Charlie concluded mentally.

"I go to Bloors," Charlie said to her. "It's a good school…if you make the right friends." Stephanie stared at him quizzically. Stephanie didn't know what Charlie was talking about, but she would soon find out. "Do you know what department you're going to be in?"

"I don't know the other departments," Stephanie said. "But I'm going to be in music. I play the drums." Stephanie played some beats on her lap to demonstrate.

"Oh," Charlie mumbled. His thoughts shifted to Dagbert Endless. It turned out that Dagbert played the drums too.

Eric stared at Stephanie and Charlie. He knew that it was a bad sign that Charlie was becoming friends with Stephanie. Eric knew he had to get them apart. Eric scanned the room when suddenly, he found what he was looking for; a stone elephant on the side table next to Charlie. Eric smiled.

"Hey Ysabelle," Eric said. "Look what I could do." Eric stared at the elephant with fierce concentration. He hummed a chant and the elephant started to move.

"Woah," Ysabelle said under her breath. "How did you do that?" Eric hissed and the elephant flung itself straight at Charlie.

Charlie shrieked and dove out of the way as the elephant slammed into the back of the couch above him and bounced off. Charlie knew who was responsible. He glared at Eric angrily. Eric's thin mouth twisted into an unpleasant smirk.

"Sorry Charlie Bone!" Eric said smiling. Stephanie stared at the boy in disbelief.

"You did that?" Stephanie asked amazed. "But… that's not even possible."

Charlie turned to Stephanie. "It is possible," Charlie said. "And he isn't the only one who has a special talent." The elephant lunged at Charlie again without warning. Charlie ducked and the elephant barely missed as it touched part of Charlie's hair and flew into the wall. It fell onto the floor and it's body cracked in half. Rage exploded inside Charlie.

"Look what you did!" Charlie yelled, bending down to pick up the broken pieces. "This was my mom's." Charlie figured out that Eric wanted to keep him and Stephanie away from each other. He knew if that was the case, then Stephanie must really be a powerful person.

Just then, the three great aunts stepped into the room. Venetia walked up towards them smiling. "We've decided that we are going to introduce you to some of our friends," Venetia said sweetly. Venetia glanced at the ruined elephant and instantly understood what had happened. "Eric?" Aunt Venetia asked. "Did you use your endowment?"

Eric stared at his mother. "Yes step-mother," Eric replied. He shuffled his feet nervously under his step-mother's gaze.

"You'll have to explain what you did with your endowment later," Aunt Venetia said sternly. The other aunts stared at the young boy. He was a very powerful kid but they wanted him under their control. They must know what he did with his endowment.

"Come on," said Aunt Venetia. She took Ysabelle by her arm and waved Stephanie over. "We've got many things to do."

"Good bye Charlie," Stephanie muttered. "I'll see you in Bloors." Stephanie followed her aunts as they marched out of Number Nine Filbert Street and into a black car. Charlie watched as they drove away thinking, _I wonder what they're going to do?_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: I apologize for making this shorter than usual. I know this chapter was a little boring and too descriptive but bear with me. I promise this story will get better later on. Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KHERI!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: ATTENTION!! MUST READ!! To those of you who have already read this story, I've made a whole new chapter for chapter one. I've decided that I was not going to write this story in first person. So in order to understand this chapter, you must read the new chapter one. Enjoy the story!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moments ago, Stephanie had been standing in her cousin, Charlie Bone's living room. Now, she and her great aunts were standing outside in front of what Aunt Venetia had said was Bloors Academy.

Bloors Academy was tall and gray. It looked ancient and imposing. The walls that flanked the square were five stories high, their windows dark rectangles of reflecting glass. On either side of the huge arched entrance, there was a tall tower with a pointed roof.

"Well," Aunt Venetia said enthusiastically. "This is going to be your new school!" Aunt Venetia turned to her two nieces. "And we've got some friends of ours we would like you to meet." A mysterious look twinkled in Venetia's eyes as she herded the two inside the shabby school.

The great aunts all took turns explaining about the school to Stephanie and Ysabelle. They explained all about the different coatrooms, the rules in school, what time they should report to lunch and the other things that the great aunts felt that the two should know. Stephanie stared at everything with distaste. She would much rather be back in her old school in America than this creepy school.

"And I," Aunt Lucretia said to the girls. "I am the matron. I will come and check on you every night to make sure you all get in bed." She snorted, thinking about checking the dorms of all the children in the academy. Ysabelle stared at everything in silence. She did not dare to protest against these three aunts but she did have a question.

"A-Aunt Venetia?" Ysabelle asked in a shy, timid voice. Aunt Venetia looked down at the eight year old. She did not want to be mean to her because there was a good chance that she was endowed.

Venetia smiled. "Yes?"

"U-um, am I attending this school too?" Ysabelle was very unsure for this school looked like it was made for kids older than her to attend.

"Of course you are," Venetia answered as they turned a corner. "You probably might be one of the youngest but there is one person who attends this school that is about your age." Aunt Venetia's thoughts shifted to a young boy named Billy Raven. Billy Raven had once been on their side, spying on Charlie and his friends until that wretched Charlie Bone convinced Billy and befriended with him. The albino was now an enemy, unless there was some way to get him back. "But, I advise you to stay away from that boy. He is a trouble maker you know?" Aunt Venetia smiled.

Ysabelle looked up at Aunt Venetia and nodded. "I will," she said. Ysabelle was starting to trust the great aunts and to Stephanie, she didn't know why, but it seemed like a bad sign.

Aunt Venetia turned to Stephanie and smiled slyly. Stephanie was the one that Venetia and the others were most interested in. She was the most powerful endowed in the world and if she had somehow managed to get Stephanie on their side, then Charlie Bone would not stand a chance. "And what about you?" Aunt Venetia questioned. "Will you stay away from Billy Raven?"

Stephanie looked up at her great aunt. "Maybe," Stephanie replied coolly. "If he doesn't seem like a bad guy to me, then I'll hang out with him."

Aunt Venetia's smile faded. She was surprised by Stephanie's answer. It appeared that Stephanie would be hard to convince. Stephanie was headstrong and brave, just like Charlie Bone. "And what about Charlie?" Aunt Venetia asked. She was starting to get annoyed by Stephanie's answer from before. "What do you think about Charlie?"

Stephanie shrugged. "He seems like a good person. He said that he'll show me around since we're in the same department. I guess he's my friend." Stephanie thought about the friend part for a moment, but then decided that it was true.

The great aunts and Grandma Bone all began to feel irritated. How could the girl possibly think of Charlie as a friend when she had only known him for a mere fifteen minutes? Aunt Venetia grabbed Stephanie by the arm and forced her to face her. Aunt Venetia's beady eyes glared into Stephanie's.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with Charlie Bone," Venetia said coldly. "He is a _very _bad example. Him and his wretched friends!" Aunt Venetia's eyes flared with rage as she remembered how they had burned down her house a year ago. The other aunts saw that Venetia was getting too angry.

"Now Venetia," Eustacia warned. "You're scaring the poor girl!" Venetia's rage slowly subsided and she let go of Stephanie.

"Don't make friends with Charlie Bone," Aunt Venetia said simply before strolling ahead to get to her destination.

Stephanie followed, still a little shocked. Aunt Venetia had blown up so suddenly that Stephanie was caught off guard. Ysabelle looked at her older sister with concern. 'Are you okay?' Ysabelle mouthed.

"I'm fine," Stephanie whispered harshly. She hated looking like a wimp in front of her younger sister. Everyone walked in silence until they suddenly stopped in front of an old, chipped door. It was the door that lead to the West Wing.

"There are people waiting for us up there," Aunt Venetia said as she pushed open the door. Everyone held the door for each other while proceeding into the dark tower.

Everywhere they looked, artifacts stood or hung. One artifact was a knight's armor. It had some rust but it was still mostly silver. It glowed warmly in the torchlight as they passed it. They passed different paintings and swords from about a hundred years ago until finally, they arrived at yet another door. This one was wooden and the knob was in bad need of repair.

Aunt Venetia knocked on the door three times. A raspy, old voice called out, "Whose there?"

"It's us," Aunt Venetia replied calmly. "We've brought the children!" Aunt Venetia pulled the two forward, getting ready to enter.

"The children?" The raspy voice asked. This time, there was a hint of delight in his tone. "Why come right in!" Venetia twisted the knob and guided the two inside the room.

The room was filled with even more artifacts than in the stairwell. But unlike the stairwell, there were signs of experiments like animal bones and some unfamiliar liquid substances. Book pages were scattered all over the floor.

"Welcome!" The same raspy voice said. A figure in a wheelchair started to make its way towards them. The figure was a man. His face was barely a skull with a few strands of white hair sticking out of his scalp. His teeth were rotting and Stephanie nearly threw up on the spot.

"You must be Stephanie," The man said, bringing out a skeletal hand. Stephanie stared at the hand, deciding whether or not to shake it. But before she could make a decision, the man grabbed her hand and shook it hard. Stephanie embraced the pain, not a word escaped her lips but she did wince. The man turned from her to Ysabelle. "And you must be Ysabelle!" The old man offered his hand which Ysabelle took slowly. "I am Mr. Ezekiel."

The old man wheeled himself back a little. Stephanie looked around the room and saw that there were others too. One was a young man who looked about twenty. He had coal black eyes and black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He rested his gaze on Stephanie with a hint of interest. Stephanie looked away from him and turned her attention to another man. This man was older, perhaps the other boy's father. He had iron gray hair and a stern face. He stared at Stephanie, his face showing no emotion.

Ezekiel pointed a bony finger towards the twenty year old man. "That is my grandson Manfred." Manfred nodded his head, trying to be friendly. "And that," Ezekiel said, indicating the father of Manfred. "That is Dr. Bloor. He is the headmaster of this fine school!"

Dr. Bloor walked forward and shook both of the Americans' hands. "A pleasure to meet you both," he said. Stephanie and Ysabelle exchanged looks. To Ysabelle, they seemed like nice people so far but to Stephanie, something didn't feel right.

"Well, don't just stand there," Ezekiel said, studying the girls. "Manfred, get them two chairs!" Manfred retrieved two chairs from behind his father's desk and put them both in front of the two girls. Stephanie and Ysabelle both sat down simultaneously. As soon as they sat down, there was a faint knock on the door.

"It seems that our other guests are here!" Ezekiel said with delight as he wheeled himself forward. "Come in."

More _guests? _Stephanie thought miserably as two people entered the room. One of the guests was a woman. She seemed to be in her forties but she looked horrible. Her hair fell in thin gray strands to her shoulders. There were dark shadows beneath her eyes, her nose was a pale mauve, and her gaunt face was ash gray. Next to her, there was a small boy who looked about ten. He had legs that looked like pins and crooked, uneven teeth. He had mousy hair and storm gray eyes. He looked pretty small for his age and according to Stephanie, he looked weak. Stephanie studied him for a moment, before squinting. She wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly but she could have sworn she saw paper clinging to the boy's shirt.

The woman who had just entered laid eyes on the twelve year old girl and her sister. "You must be Stephanie!" The woman said. She smiled at Stephanie and took her hand. Stephanie groaned annoyed that a lot of people had been expecting them. The woman decided to ignore the groan and went on as though she didn't hear anything. "I am Titania Tilpin but you may call me Fairy Tilpin." Mrs. Tilpin grabbed the arm of her companion and dragged him forward. "And this," she said, indicating the decrepit looking boy. "This is my son Joshua."

Joshua looked at Stephanie and beamed. "It's really nice to meet you Stephanie!" Stephanie felt the corners of her mouth twitch until finally, they pulled themselves into a smile. Everyone in the room smiled. It was a good sign that Stephanie smiled back. A very good sign. Joshua turned from Stephanie to Ysabelle. "And you must be Ysabelle!" Joshua said. He smiled, but not as brightly to Ysabelle. Ysabelle smiled back, unsure of why she couldn't resist.

Off to Stephanie's right, Eric smiled darkly. _I knew Joshua would get to her, _Eric thought amused.

"Now," Ezekiel said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "It's time to find out your endowment Stephanie." He turned to Ysabelle. "And for you," he said with interest. "It's time we find out if you _are _endowed!" Ezekiel wheeled over to the table and retrieved an odd looking, liquid substance. He held it up high for everyone to see.

"Now this," Ezekiel said, lowering the substance and holding it out toward Ysabelle. "This is an endowed indicator. When a person puts their hand in it, it will turn a certain color. When it turns green, it means that the person is normal and not a child of the Red King." Ezekiel eyed Ysabelle before continuing. "But if the liquid turns red however, then that means that the person is in fact endowed." Ezekiel smiled and held it even closer to Ysabelle, until it practically touched her chest. "Put your hand in it my dear," Ezekiel commanded.

Ysabelle stared at the substance uncomprehendingly and shrunk under the adults' gazes. Reluctantly, Ysabelle slowly put her hand into the substance. The coolness of the substance engulfed her hand until all Ysabelle could feel was slimy goo. The adults all towered around her, eager to find out the results. Stephanie leaned in closer, worried for her younger sister. The substance turned to multiple colors. From blue to orange to yellow and more, until finally it rested on one particular color. It was a fiery color, the color of burning embers on a summer campfire. It was red.

The adults all stared in awe, happy to know that now there were two new endowed. Ysabelle and her sister.

"Well," Ezekiel said, slowly removing Ysabelle's hand from the jar. "It seems that you are endowed!" The old man wheeled himself to the table and placed the jar on top of an old book. "Say, why don't we find out Ysabelle's endowment first? Save Stephanie for last?" Interest sparked in the old man's eyes and Stephanie knew that they were now in big trouble.

"Now come here," Ezekiel said pointing to Ysabelle. Ysabelle stood up silently and obediently walked over to Ezekiel. "Now, Manfred is going to stare into your eyes. He is going to try and reach into your mind and find out your endowment. You must let him wonder in your mind for this to work. Do you understand?" Ysabelle nodded timidly as Manfred walked forward. Manfred looked the eight year old in the eye, willing her to let him enter her mind.

Manfred hissed softly, "You will let me wonder your mind and find your endowment. You will… You will…"

Colors swam in Ysabelle's vision. She suddenly felt dizzy and tired. Ysabelle stared, her face looking frozen with horror.

"Ysabelle!" Stephanie shouted anxiously. She tried to leap forward but one of the aunts held her back.

"Don't worry," Aunt Lucretia said calmly. "It's all working as planned." Stephanie struggled against the aunt's grip until finally, she felt it loosen and seized her chance. Stephanie sprung forward in an attempt to grab her sister.

But before Stephanie could reach her, Ysabelle yelled, "STOP!" Everyone sunk onto the floor entering a state of deep slumber, including the two sisters.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Well, here was chapter 2. I would like to thank all my reviewers for the wonderful reviews and advice!**


End file.
